1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to an apparatus for coloring and cutting hair, and for precisely replicating a specific hairstyle and/or color. Aspects of the present invention also relate generally to a method of cutting and coloring hair with the apparatus of the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
In existing methods for coloring hair in more than one shade of color, square pieces of foil are used to process the color. The hair is divided into sections, color is applied and foil pieces are folded over the colored hair for processing. A single color or shade is applied to each section of hair in the foil.
However, while the hair is in the foil pieces, the hair cannot be cut. In addition, the stylist is unable to see the entire head of hair and the effect of the color during processing because the hair is enclosed within the foil pieces. For example, the stylist is limited to using only one shade of color at a time and cutting must be performed separately because the hair is enclosed within the foil pieces. Further, once the hair has been cut and/or colored, it is difficult to precisely replicate a desired hairstyle and/or hair color. There is a need in the art, therefore, for an apparatus and method for using more than a single shade of color in one coloring process, for simultaneously coloring and cutting hair, and for precisely replicating a specific hairstyle (e.g., a specific shape and/or form of the hair) or a specific hair color.